poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10’s Adventures of Toy Story/Transcript
This is the transcript for Opening/You’ve got a Friend in me (Fade into Andy's room.) (A row of moving boxes lie on the floor of the room. They are drawn up in crayon to look like a miniature Western town. The bedroom is lined with cloud wallpaper giving the impression of sky. One of the boxes has a children's illustrated "WANTED $50 BZILLION REWARD" poster of a Mr. Potato Head taped to it.) (A Mr. Potato Head doll is set in front of the poster. The voiceover of ANDY, a 6-year-old boy, can be heard acting out all the voices of the scene.) Andy: (As Mr. Potato Head) Alright, everyone! This... is a stickup! Don't anybody move! A group of toys have been crowded together in front of the "BANK" box. Andy: (As Mr. Potato Head) Now, empty that safe! Andy's hand lowers a ceramic piggy bank in front of Mr. Potato Head and shakes out a pile of coins to the floor. Mr. Potato Head kisses the coins. Andy: (As Mr. Potato Head) Ooh-hoo-hoo! Money, money, money! (kissing noises) A porcelain figurine of the shepherdess, Bo Peep, is brought into the scene. Andy: (As Bo Peep) Stop it! Stop it, you mean, old potato! Andy: (As Mr. Potato Head) Quiet, Bo Peep, or your sheep get run over! The companion porcelain sheep (later named Billy, Goat & Gruff in Toy Story 4) are placed in the center of a Hot Wheels track loop. Andy: (As Sheep (Billy, Goat & Gruff)) Help! Baa! Help us! Andy: (As Bo Peep) Oh, no, not my sheep! Somebody do something! WOODY, a pull-string doll cowboy, enters into the scene opposite the inanimate spud. Andy's hand pulls on the ring in the center of Woody's back. Woody: (Voice Box) Reach for the sky! Andy: (As Mr. Potato Head) Oh, no! Sheriff Woody!! Andy: (As Woody) I'm here to stop you, One-Eyed Bart! Andy's hand pulls out one of Mr. Potato Head's eyes. Andy: (As Mr. Potato Head) Doh! How’d you know it was me? Andy: (As Woody) Are you gonna come quietly? Andy: (As Mr. Potato Head) You can't touch me, Sheriff! I brought my attack dog with the built-in force field! Andy places a toy dog, with a slinky for a mid-section, in front of Mr. Potato Head and stretches him out. Andy: (As Woody) Well, I brought my dinosaur who eats force-field dogs! Andy reveals a plastic tyrannosaurus rex, who stomps on the Slinky Dog. Andy: (As Dinosaur) AAAAR! ROAR-ROAR-ROAR! Andy: (As Slinky Dog) YIPE! YIPE-YIPE-YIPE! Andy: (As Woody) You're goin' to jail, Bart. Andy picks up Mr. Potato Head and places him in a baby crib in the room. A cardboard sign is taped to the bars with the word "JAIL" written in crayon. Andy: Say good-bye to the wife and tater tots. Andy's 1-year-old sister, MOLLY, crawls over and picks up Mr. Potato Head. She sucks on him for a beat then proceeds to pound the toy repeatedly against the rail of her crib, forcing some of his parts loose. Andy, wearing a cowboy hat himself, picks up Woody off the floor. Andy: (pulling Woody's string) You saved the day again, Woody. Woody: (Voice Box) You're my favorite deputy! BEGIN TITLES SONG "YOU'VE GOT A FRIEND IN ME" plays while Andy does various activities with Woody: Singer: You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me -- Andy turns the Western town boxes around to reveal cows drawn on the other side. Andy: Come on, let's wrangle up the cattle. Singer: When the road looks rough ahead And you're miles and miles from your nice, warm bed He grabs a jump rope and pretends Woody is lassoing the cattle. Andy: Round 'em up, cowboy! Singer: Just remember what your old pal said Boy, you've got a friend in me -- Andy then rides Woody around on an RC (remote control) car and herds the remaining "cow" boxes under Molly's crib. Andy: Yee-haw! Singer: Yeah, you've got a friend in me Andy: Hey, cowboy! INT. STAIRWELL Singer: Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am Andy: Neigh! Singer: Big and stronger too Andy: Come on, Woody! Singer: Maybe -- Andy places Woody on the top of the stairwell banister allowing the doll to slide downstairs. Andy races ahead and catches him at the bottom. INT. DOWNSTAIRS LIVING ROOM Singer: But none of them will ever love you the way I do It's me and you, boy -- Andy & Woody fall into the La-Z-Boy chair and spin around and around. Singer: And as the years go by Andy: Whoa! Whoa! Singer: Our friendship will never die Andy: Whoo! Singer: You’re gonna see it's our destiny Next, Andy uses the La-Z-Boy foot rest as a catapult. Singer: You've got a friend in me Andy flings Woody across the room to the sofa. Andy: Alright! Singer: Yeah, you've got a friend in me Andy: (raising his arms) Score! Singer: You got a friend in me SONG ENDS Woody lies limp on the sofa while Andy is heard talking to his mother. Andy: (O.S.) Wow! Cool! Mrs. Davis: (O.S.) What do you think? Andy: (O.S.) Oh, this looks great, Mom! Mrs. Davis: (O.S.) Okay, birthday boy— Andy: (O.S.) We saw that at the store! I asked you for it! ANGLE: THE ADJOINING DINING ROOM MRS. DAVIS, Andy's thirty-eight-year-old mom, has just finished decorating the area with streamers and balloons. A banner is draped across the archway. It reads: "Happy Birthday Andy." Mrs. Davis: I hope I have enough places. Andy: Wow, look at that! That's so-- Oh, my gosh, you got-- Mrs. Davis: One, two-- Four. Yeah, I think that's gonna be enough. Woody's frozen face stares in the direction of the birthday decorations. Andy: Could we leave this up till we move? Mrs. Davis: Well, sure! We can leave it up. Andy: Yeah! Mrs. Davis: Now go get Molly. Your friends are gonna be here any minute. Andy: Okay. Andy picks up Woody from the couch and runs upstairs. Andy: It's party time, Woody! Yeeeeeeee...haw! INT. ANDY'S BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS Andy and Woody enter the room. Molly is still banging Mr. Potato Head against her crib railing. Andy tips Woody's hat at her. Andy: Howdy, little lady. He deposits Woody on the bed and pulls his string one last time. Woody: (Voice Box) Somebody's poisoned the water hole! Andy: (picking up Molly) Come on, Molly. Oh, you're getting heavy. (to Woody) See ya later, Woody. Andy exits. END TITLES The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting Woody's eyes come to life. The cowboy doll sits up, his expression changing from a smile to worry. Woody: (to himself) Pull my string! The birthday party's today?! Woody thinks. Woody: (to the room) Okay, everybody, coast is clear! Buzz Lightyear the Space Ranger Strange Things MONTAGE SONG: STRANGE THINGS plays over montage. INT. ANDY'S BEDROOM - LATER A) Andy plays with Woody: jumping up and down on the bed, running around the room. Singer: I was on top of the world living high It was right in my pocket Andy: Whoa! Singer: I was living' the life Things were just the way they should be B) Andy sets Woody down on the floor. Next, he "lands" Buzz Lightyear on the floor opposite Woody. Andy shoots Buzz's laser at Woody and then smacks Woody across the room as if he'd been blown away by the laser. Singer: When from out of the sky like a bomb Comes some little punk in a rocket C) Andy runs into his closet wearing his cowboy hat and cowboy pajamas. MATCH CUT TO: Andy runs out of the closet clad in Buzz Lightyear pajamas and a homemade spaceman's helmet. Singer: Now all of a sudden, some strange things are happening to me Andy: Buzz Lightyear to the rescue! D) Woody observes all the cowboy-themed items in the bedroom transform to space motif: the posters, the drawings on the wall, the pillow, the bedspread. Singer: Strange things are happening to me Strange things E) Buzz watches Rex execute a WIMPY ROAR. The space ranger suggests a few tips for the dinosaur. Rex tries again, this time giving a "JURASSIC PARK" ROAR. Singer: Strange things are happening to me The roar blasts Potato Head's features right off his face. Singer: Ain't no doubt about it F) Woody passes Etch-A-Sketch, who's sporting a portrait of Buzz. Woody looks across the room to see Buzz combing Troll Doll's hair, chatting away like a hair dresser. Singer: I had friends I had lots of friends Woody angrily shakes Etch, removing Buzz's image. G) Rocky, Snake, Troll Doll and Rex are lifting Tinkertoys as weights. Buzz works out on top of an upside-down Robot, using his feet as a treadmill. Singer: Now all my friends are gone And I'm doing the best I can to carry on Potato Head attempts to lift his Tinkertoy barbell but ends up tumbling backwards, leaving his arms connected to the barbell. Singer: I had power (Chorus) Power H) Woody looks under the bed for Slinky, finding only the checkerboard. Singer: I was respected (Chorus) Respect Woody peeks around the corner of the bed to see Slinky and Robot, under Buzz's direction, setting Buzz's "ship" up on top of ABC blocks for repair. Singer: But not anymore And I've lost the love of the one whom I adore In frustration, Woody kicks the checkerboard, sending the pieces flying. One of the checkers ricochets off the dresser and boomerangs into Woody's mouth. Singer: Let me tell you about it I) On Andy's bed, Buzz pets Slinky whose back end is stretched over to the other side where Woody sits. Slinky's wagging tail whacks Woody in the face repeatedly. Singer: Strange things are happening to me Woody shoves Slinky's rear end off the bed, leaving his front end no choice but to eventually follow. J) At bedtime, Andy loads his toys into the toybox until just Woody and Buzz are left. He deliberates as to which toy to keep and which to toss into the toybox. Singer: Strange Things INT. ANDY'S BEDROOM - LATER THAT NIGHT Andy is sound asleep, with Buzz tucked under the covers next to him. Singer: Strange things are happening to me Ain't no doubt about it Woody peeks out at them from the toybox. Singer: Strange Things Woody then sadly sinks back into the box, closing the lid to... BLACK Singer: Strange Things END MONTAGE/SONG ENDS Woody and Buzz Fight/Sid Who Will Andy Pick/A Cowboy and Stuffed Animals Accused They Need More Monkeys (At Andy's bedroom window the rest of the toys have regrouped at the window, supervising the lowering of the "monkey chain") * Slinky: It's too short! We need more monkeys! * Rex: (holding up an empty barrel) There aren't any more! That's the whole barrel. (Rex throws the barrel down and runs back to the ledge) * Rex: (yelling out the window) Buzz! The monkeys aren't working! We're formulating another plan! Stay calm! (beat) Oh, where could he be? Lost at the Gas Station Going Inside Pizza Planet Buzz Meets the Aliens At Sid's House Playtime with Sid I Will Go Sailing No More Buzz's Broken Arm Sid's Window to Andy's The Big One Buzz, We Can't Do This Without You Ben and Woody Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission Play Nice The Chase Rocket Power Christmas in Andy's New House/Happy Ending Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes